


Be Quiet Love

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Smut is Awesome, Being Quiet During Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexy Alistair, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Cathrine, or Cat as Alistair calls her, had been lovers for months now and with a few helpful hints, Zevran had open a floodgate in Alistair and the bashful Warden was making up lost time for waiting so long to have sex. Leliana suggests a game or two and the night before the Landsmeet Alistair wants to play.</p><p> <br/>Prompt is: Alistair and Warden make a bet. First to cry out loses, ties her to bed and uses lips tongue teeth from top to bottom. He wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eravalefantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/gifts).



The Landsmeet was tomorrow and Cat was a mess. Her nerves were shot and Anora had been relentlessness about having her support and Eamon had been just as forceful about wanting Alistair as King. Anora would consider marrying Alistair, if she remained in control, which was what Eamon suggested and Alistair had casually said that if it was best for the Kingdom so be it, but she, Cat, would be the woman who shared his bed and passion. Marriage to Anora would be for Ferelden and Ferelden only. She had been shocked, when had Alistair become so...so....forceful and strong and Maker's breath, so damn hot?

They had finally retired for the night and Cat was a complete mess of nerves. Her hands were trembling and her stomach was in knots. What if Anora betrays them? What if Loghain wins? What if Anora plots with her Father and executes Alistair? Well besides the part where all Ferelden Wardens are dead because she would execute that bitch if she laid a hand on Alistair, Queen or not. 

"Your thinking to hard love." Alistair slid up behind her and started nibbling her neck, drawing a small moan from her lips.

"And you're not worrying enough!" she could already felt her body responding to her lovers small nips.

"I have an idea, well actually Leliana passed along an idea." he whispered against her ear before stroking the shell with his tongue.

Oh Maker, she should be ashamed of herself, tomorrow the Fate of the Nation was to take place and here she was moaning and rubbing herself against her lover like a damn cat in heat. She giggled at that.

"I hope its not me that's making you laugh love." He turned her around to face him and began undoing her tunic she wore.

"I was thinking I was acting like a cat in heat and I am certainly _your_ Cat in heat." she kissed the tip of his nose "So what's is this idea Leliana gave you?"

"Hmm...what?" he was distracted while focusing on getting her out of her clothing "Oh, yes, Leliana, well she said it can be fun to tie someone up and see how long they can go before screaming out in ecstasy." he finally smiled as she was bared to the waist.

"Alistair, not tonight, you realize, Eamon & Isolde, Teagan and even Anora are close to us, we can't be doing anything."

"What? Oh yeah they are." he was pulling at the ties to her pants and shrugs them over her round hips.

"Alistair are you listening to me?"

"Not really, now be a good little Warden while your King commands you." he dropped his voice to that low timbre that made her knees weak.

"You are not my King yet." she smiled as he looked up and gave her a saucy wink.

"I will always be your King as you will always be my Queen love, what a Nation thinks will never change that."

Letting him finish undressing her, she walks over to the bed and enjoys the show he makes while pulling his own clothing off. Maker the man's body should be a sin against the Maker. The hard ripple of muscles as he pulls his tunic over his head, revealing the sculpted perfection of his chest. Hopping around on one foot while pulling off his boot, Alistair finally was bootless and walked to her before pulling his leather leggings off. Cat licked her lips at the very tight and taunt ass she saw revealed before her eyes. She swore she would never get tired of his body.

Leaning over to his pack, Alistair pulled out a long length of rope.

"Now Milady Cousland, if you would please recline."

"Seriously Alistair, they will hear..."

"The rules are simple love, be quiet and no one will hear anything." he winked and took one wrist to the corner of the bed.

"What if it's _you_ who isn't quiet?" she laid down and stretched out her limbs for him across the large bed.

Alistair eyes dilated even more and a soft moan slipped his lips as she spread her creamy white thighs and gifted him a clear view of her wet sex.

After securing her, he gave her a wicked grin and quickly kissing the tip of one pert breast, he leaned close to her ear and told her "Remember, first one to scream, cry out or anything else to alert fellow guests that the new King of Ferelden loves fucking the beautiful Warden, looses. Although small pants, a few quiet sighs and such are allowed."

"And w-what does the winner get?" Andraste's flaming ass, she could almost peak from his sexy voice alone!

"The winner love." he licked the already stiff nipple "will get to" he nibbled it until she arched her back off the bed "will choose the fate of Ferelden tomorrow."

"What? You are going to base the fate of Ferelden on this?"

"Prepared to be worshiped my beautiful Warden." he smirked as he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes.

Cat sighed as she felt only his fingers sliding up her arms and over her collar bones and then just the tip of his nails lightly caught on her nipples. She couldn't help but arch into the light teasing and began to writhed on the bed as his nails scraped down her body, questing and seeking.  


It was so erotic, not being able to see him and only being able to feel and hear him as he lightly moved on the bed. He would pull away and hover quietly only to lean in and blow gently against her skin, letting his breath alone caress her skin.  


His soft breath slid over her flat stomach and moved slower to her center. Her hips rocked into him as his warm breath mixed against her skin, skin already slick with desire, and slowly he ran one elegant finger along her slit, opening her core to his hungry eyes.

"Maker's breath Cat, I never will cease to be in awl of your beauty, _all_ your beauty." he growled quietly and lowered his head to kiss her bare, glistening skin. 

Cat bit her lip to keep from moaning as she felt his fingers spread her wider and when the tip of his tongue tweaked her swollen nub, she felt her teeth almost break the skin trying hard to keep the moan of ecstasy that was fighting to be heard.

Alistair didn't care who heard them, didn't care what happened at the Landsmeet, hell he didn't care if Anora won and demanded his damn head on a plate. All that he thought, all he _could_ think of right now was how perfect she looked, how perfect she rotated her hips into his mouth and especially how wonderful she tasted. When he had first dipped his head between her heavenly thighs, he had meant just to tease her, tempt her with the sinful delight to come, but one lick, one taste and he dove between her swollen lips and devoured her center. Her natural musk was driving what small bit of sanity he had left further and further away. She smelled perfect, tasted perfect and felt perfect.

Cat felt her own concentration to remain quiet, to remain in control flying away fast from her. Alistair had been an awkward lover when they first met, but always enthusiastic to be better he had sought advice from Zevran and even Leliana and dear Maker did she ever owe them something special when this war was over! Alistair had went from a nervous unsure partner, to a wild and passionate man and while she loved him as he was, the sexual demon who now devoured her body was the last part that made him truly the perfect man. Stunning looks, perfectly sculpted body, amazing personality, boyish charm and wicked demon in bed, yes Alistair was as perfect as any man could ever strive to be and never come even close, well except for him.

Circling her opening, Alistair rubbed the tip of his nose against her nub, while he licked, no he _fucked_ her with his tongue and she realized she was either going to lose the bet or she would be able to wear metal hoops in her her bottom lips once she bit through them. How was she ever going to stay silent? How was she suppose to _care_ about remaining silent. Maker's breath, he was once more sucking hard on her clit, while those elegant, yet rough fingers of his she loved so much began penetrating deeply into her body and made her ache even more for this damn game to be over and him to be buried deep inside her so she could look into his eyes as he fucked her into bliss.

"Alistair." she hissed.

He continued to attack her flesh and ignore her simple attempt to gain his attention.

"Damnit Alistair." she tried to keep her voice quiet and get his attention. 

Finally tearing his face away from her flesh, he growled low and climbed up her body. He lowered his mouth to hers, enjoying the moan as she licked her own essence from his lips. His body was painfully hard, his body wanted her, his soul wanted her. This might have started as a fun loving stress reducing bet, but now, now was all about out of control lust.

Placing the tip of his erection at her opening, he reached and and tore the blindfold off while ramming himself deep inside. 

"Come Cat, come for me." he growled in her ear.

"Alistair." she whimpered.

"Look in my eyes Cat." he told her firmly and when she finally looked up and help his gaze, he gave her one command "Come now."

Cat threw her head back and screamed, screamed his name, screamed how good he was and screamed as her body shuddered around him. She couldn't breathe as he continued to pound himself deep inside her. Couldn't think as he prolonged her pleasure and forgot about their silly bet. All she could focus on was the pressure of him sliding in and out, they way her body held him so tight and the how he could hit perfectly the one spot that made her senses spin as he drove her from one orgasm to the next. Andraste's flaming ass he was amazing and Maker forgive her but she wanted nothing more than to be with him like this forever.

Her body ached with his passion and finally he released himself deep within her body and once more he prayed to the Maker that one day this magnificent woman would be his wife and one day gift him with a daughter as amazing as her Mother. It also made him realize what had to happen tomorrow. Something they had never spoke about, but he knew it had to be done.

"I love you." he told her as he nuzzled her neck and then added impishly "and I won."

Both laughed and Alistair pulled her into his arms and rolled onto his back, holding her for the night.

The next morning Alistair and Cat broke their morning fast with Eamon, Teagan and Isolde. Teagan grinned at her and Cat felt a blush creeping up her face. Maker, they all had heard them and yet somehow Alistair remained at ease, betraying nothing on his handsome face.

Anora walked in looking angry and quickly they found out why.

"Alistair, if you plan to be my King, then you need to learn what is proper and what is not."

Alistair leaned back and popped a piece of cheese in his mouth and arched one eyebrow at the woman.

"Even Cailan knew to keep his _other_ activities with _those_ type of women quiet."

Alistair grabbed Cat's hand and stood up, pulling her with him and smiled at Anora.

"While I know you would never confuse me with my Brother, dear Anora, perhaps my Brother simply lacked a worthy partner to act in such way, perhaps things were boring within his chambers, but" he turned and winked at Cat "in MY rooms, that is not how it is."

Pulling his blushing lover, while hearing Teagan laugh loudly and Anora scream in disgust while calling him names he was sure no decent Queen should ever make, he brought Cat's lips to his for a quick kiss and leaning into her, he whispered hotly "So tonight, Zevran told me about this game Antivan's play that is rather wicked, so tonight after the Landsmeet, I thought we could try it."

Cat shook her head. Maker she loved this man and suddenly she realized she was no longer worried about the Landsmeet or the Queen and instead was solely focused on the coming night.


End file.
